


长夏

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [5]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #直系学长学弟设定 夏季限定doi#忽略这个题目 真的在开车 gc控制、背入、羞耻play提及
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（车） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886392
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

老式公寓楼的楼道中总是有一种特殊的凉意，从灼人的阳光下走入，孟鹤堂忍不住打了一个冷战。

今年毕业之后，他就与男友在这里租了房子，定居了下来。他的男友是小他两届的学弟，今年才研一，正是折腾到秃头的时候，而他已经研究生毕业，在导师一封介绍信下去了最大的化工公司做技术员，未来一片璀璨，像是室外长夏未央的那颗柑橘一样圆润耀眼的太阳。

孟鹤堂掏了老半天的包，才从包的最深处找到了家门钥匙，钥匙插入锁孔，孟鹤堂清了清被炙热阳光灼烧到干涸的嗓子，在推开门的那刻露出了个开心的笑容：“九良？我回来啦，给你带了冰汽水。”  
客厅里安安静静的，孟鹤堂换了拖鞋走进门去，他的小男朋友刚好从地板上支撑起身子，摘下眼镜揉了揉睡迷糊了的眼睛：“回来啦，家里停电了，没空调，正热着呢。”

没有了空调外机的轰鸣声，窗外的风声与蝉鸣更加清楚了，周九良穿着一身背心裤衩，被夏日恼人的高温折磨得懒懒散散，跟孟鹤堂打过招呼之后就又躺回了地板上，像只融化在冰凉大理石板上的仓鼠。孟鹤堂把给他买的汽水放到了近旁，随手拨通了电力公司的电话，边打电话边进了屋。

再出来时，孟鹤堂也换上了一身背心裤衩，迎着周九良的目光笑了一下：“再一会儿就来电啦，别急，地上凉，别躺着。”周九良挪动了一下身体表示对孟鹤堂的劝告的反抗：“地上凉快，天热得我烦，不躺地上更烦。”孟鹤堂盘着腿坐在了周九良身边的地板上，他随手起开一瓶汽水，自顾自的灌了一口：“烦什么，我这不是回来帮你了嘛。”

周九良是孟鹤堂的直系学弟，这意味着周九良即将面临孟鹤堂这三年来经历过的一切，包括研一时期导师的花式刁难，研二时期的花式实习，研三的死亡论文写作。

孟鹤堂盘腿坐在周九良身边，随手拿过他身边散落着的文献资料翻阅，他轻轻摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“起来坐好，哥哥教你怎么做。”周九良扯了扯孟鹤堂的背心，置若罔闻：“你穿的是我的衣服。”孟鹤堂继续翻着文献，随手拿过周九良的眼镜架在鼻梁上，现在说话的语气倒是更像一个男友，而不是学长：“干嘛，不许我穿呀？”

周九良翻身坐了起来，孟鹤堂没察觉到他身后周九良露出的一个坏笑，他的头脑全都用在如何帮小男朋友解决学术问题上面了，周九良的手也像是阳光一样滚烫，他悄悄环住了孟鹤堂的腰，手掌往上蜿蜒抚摸：“许，你随便穿。”

蝉声聒噪，树影映在窗上，随着微风哗啦哗啦响着。

孟鹤堂的脸颊泛着红，手也抖得厉害，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，想要放下手中的文献，却被身后那人阻止了，周九良的手早就伸进了孟鹤堂的短裤，他的嘴唇在孟鹤堂的后脖颈上留下专属的烙印，语气却不疾不徐：“继续研究啊，不然待会儿怎么帮我写作业，嗯？”

孟鹤堂的皮肤像是夏日里最难得的一抔冰雪，上头被周九良种了簇簇红梅，周九良将学长的背心卷起，露出正随着呼吸节奏急促起伏着的腰腹，周九良在那上面留下了圆圆的指印，掐着孟鹤堂的腰让他坐在自己腿上：“看出门道来了吗？”

他不怀疑孟鹤堂的学术能力，但是他很好奇自己对孟鹤堂造成了多大的影响，他的手指在孟鹤堂已然勃起的性器头部打着转，嘴唇在孟鹤堂肩窝磨蹭，陡然加快了抚慰孟鹤堂的速度，满意的听到孟鹤堂溢出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

孟鹤堂的眼眶里已经蓄起了生理性的眼泪，他翻过一页书，微微侧过脸，大口呼吸着，睁着无辜的圆眼睛向周九良求饶：“看出来了，看出来了，唔嗯...别用劲儿，难受，别动了。”周九良笑了一下，张嘴在孟鹤堂单薄的肩头留下个浅红牙印，手下包裹住性器的整个头部，慢慢收紧，他的语气中透露着威胁和诱惑：“说说，我该从哪儿开始？”

周九良这话问的模棱两可，孟鹤堂的脑子因为过度的欺负变得不甚清明，他放下了书，转过头来向周九良索吻，潮红的脸颊像是酒醉，他咬着嘴唇，双手环上周九良的脖颈，不顾两人都是一身的汗，凑上去舔舐着周九良的下唇。

周九良却不怎么买账，他停下了手下的动作，在这一个吻中不轻不重地咬了一下孟鹤堂的嘴唇作为警告，孟鹤堂吃痛，呜咽着往后躲，却被重新箍回了小男友的怀中。周九良随手从旁边凌乱的地上拿到了一张纸，一支笔，放在了孟鹤堂面前。

孟鹤堂的嘴唇有些红肿，配上他委屈巴巴的泪眼，让周九良涌上了一丝负罪感，他忍不住软下了语气，吻掉孟鹤堂要落不落的眼泪：“想射吗？”孟鹤堂忙不迭地点起了头，他黏黏糊糊的亲了一下周九良脸侧，期期艾艾地求着饶：“快点，憋着难受...”周九良笑弯了唇角，他拿起笔送到孟鹤堂手中：“学长，请教你个问题。”

孟鹤堂被按在了那张白纸前，鼻尖因为身下过于鲜明的快感而沁出了细小的汗珠，他从鼻腔中轻哼出一声泣音：“再快点...唔，想射了...”周九良的一只手把孟鹤堂的性器包裹住，手指尖在头部撩拨，却不进一步动作：“说过了吧，精液的化学组成式是什么？写出来就让你射。”

孟鹤堂的手指颤抖着，刚在纸上写出了个“H2O”就自暴自弃地丢下了笔，他费劲地在周九良的压制下挺起了身子，努力回头去看周九良，腿间属于另一个人的硬挺隔着一层薄薄的布料，顶在他的皮肤上，滚烫。周九良也要忍不住了，空气似乎在氤氲沸腾，孟鹤堂通红的脸颊看不真切，可是混着抽噎的声音却无比清晰。

孟鹤堂一向是个柔软的性子，一委屈了就眼眶子通红，包着一眼眶的水，他浑身是汗，在周九良掌心拱着腰，寻求让自己攀上顶峰的快感，他咬着嘴唇，抽抽噎噎：“哥哥...求你了，让我射吧...想不出来，唔...”

一声哥哥让周九良早就不知道自己姓甚名谁了，他放肆大胆地将孟鹤堂压在了冰凉的地板上，攫取他唇舌间橘子汽水的味道，手下动作不停，直到孟鹤堂双眼无神，弄脏了自己的衣裤。

再回过神来时，两人已经赤条条地钻进了洗浴间，虽然停了电，但是热水器仍在工作，氤氲着微热水雾的狭小浴室中，周九良随手拿过旁边放的一瓶凡士林，这味道似乎是能催情，孟鹤堂情不自禁地塌下了腰，任由周九良灼热的身体从背后拥住他。

水流敲打在两个人的背上、手指、顺流而下划过孟鹤堂的腰背与双腿，仿佛浑身上下有几双滚烫的大手在抚摸着他，虽然事实上只有周九良一个，但这种情色的错觉却让孟鹤堂欲罢不能。

周九良的手指将温凉的润滑液都染上了热，在孟鹤堂的后穴中缓慢地开拓着。孟鹤堂一向喜欢周九良从背后用手臂揽着他的腰，凑在他耳边轻吻舔舐，他努力地在水流中睁开了眼睛，凑上去回应情动的热潮：“进来吧...可以了...”

这个吻极尽缠绵，两人的舌头追逐交缠，津液被引出嘴角又被热水冲乱，孟鹤堂得空轻声呻吟，伸手揽着周九良的脖颈将他拉近，腿根不自觉地分的更开，迎接周九良热烫的性器在他股间戳刺试探。

周九良舔舐着孟鹤堂的耳廓，那上面还残存着一些微咸的汗水，他温柔地撩起水流，冲洗着孟鹤堂的身体，掰开了他的臀肉，性器对准翕张的肉穴，缓缓推近。

明明浴室中回响着热水从淋浴头落下的水声，像是夏日时常落下的大雨，但是孟鹤堂还是听到了周九良的性器在他穴中进出时带出的微弱粘腻水声，还有肉体相处的羞人声响，他的手指抵在冰凉的瓷砖墙上，随着一下一下的冲撞情难自抑，抠紧了墙面，指甲因着用力变得发白，指尖却仍旧泛着情色好看的微红。

周九良拉过了那只手，拉到自己嘴边轻吻，他爱极了孟鹤堂情到深处时抑制不住的呻吟，他一手扶着孟鹤堂的细腰，在他泛着红的皮肉上抚摸流连，轻吻落在孟鹤堂耳畔，周九良的声音带着情欲，无比温柔：“叫哥哥，再叫一声好不好？”

孟鹤堂羞赧，他别过了头，看到没关的浴室门外阳光铺在地板上，像是闪闪发光的一匹绸缎，他摇着头，忍不住声音的颤抖：“不要...嗯，不行...”一口一个不要不行，但后面却因着这有些羞耻的话而收紧绞缠，周九良被他夹出一声压抑的喘息，性器不由分说地抵着脆弱的穴肉磨蹭，只磨蹭了两下就收获了孟鹤堂哭哭啼啼的求饶，周九良暗自好笑，与正口是心非的学长十指相扣，性器头部不退反进，抵着最深处顶几下又退出来重新进入，没几次就把挣扎着不愿意叫哥哥的孟鹤堂操的哆哆嗦嗦说不出话来。

周九良把水温调高了些，故意拿着莲蓬头对准孟鹤堂的胸前冲洗：“满身都是汗，洗干净些。”说着还用另一只手就着滚烫的水流在已经敏感挺立的乳尖上按揉，指尖拨弄，猛地用力一按，便感受到孟鹤堂的肉穴咬的更紧。

孟鹤堂终于还是忍不住了，他两腿都无力的抖了起来，他回过头去寻求一点安全感，抽动着鼻翼，哭腔可怜兮兮：“哥哥，别摸了...别...哥哥，我叫哥哥还不行嘛...”周九良倒吸了一口凉气，揽着他从自己怀里转过身来，莲蓬头被随意放回了支架上，周九良架着孟鹤堂的双臂，把他抵在了瓷砖墙上，分开双腿重新进入。

孟鹤堂被顶的一耸一耸，双手无力的攀着周九良的肩头，双目失焦，无暇再顾及其他。水声不绝于耳，有莲蓬头制造的人工夏日大雨，也有冲撞中带出的润滑液又被重新送回原处。孟鹤堂仰着脖颈，任由周九良在他脖颈留下红色吻痕，上次被小男友留下痕迹时还是初春，他只能穿了一周的高领衣服，没法见人，这次显然周九良已经给他想好了借口，他边不客气地吻着孟鹤堂的皮肉，边嘟囔不清地与孟鹤堂耳语：“这次...有人看到，就说是蚊子叮的。”

孟鹤堂抽噎着，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，他与周九良对视了一下，随即凑上去索吻，他亲吻着周九良的嘴角，柔嫩湿润的触感比平时更加舒服，撬开唇瓣，孟鹤堂的口中是橘子汽水的气味，绕在舌尖送给周九良，在逐渐升温的粘腻声响中甜得周九良红了眼睛。

“喜不喜欢我？”周九良惯例要在这种时候问这种幼稚问题，他喘息着，在孟鹤堂脸颊胡乱的亲吻着，胯下开始了冲刺，他伸出舌尖诱惑孟鹤堂张嘴，又重复了一遍：“喜不喜欢？”孟鹤堂显然已经被过量的情欲淹没了理智，他搂紧了周九良的脖颈，张开嘴唇与周九良深吻，接吻间隙，他仍旧是抽抽噎噎的倒霉模样：“喜欢...啊，最喜欢哥哥...”

周九良闭上了眼睛，因着孟鹤堂这一句话，很没有出息的在冲刺中达到了顶峰，把孟鹤堂灌了个满。

两人正沉迷于某事时，电力公司就偷偷摸摸地恢复了供电，抱着各种意义上都湿透了的孟鹤堂从浴室出来时，空调已经自己开始了工作，将蒸笼一样的房间重新变成了舒服的夏日堡垒。  
夏日的午后并不宁静，此起彼伏的蝉鸣扰的人不胜其烦，周九良轻轻吻了一下皱着眉头睡熟了的孟鹤堂的额角，将空调温度调低一度，躺回床上把他抱进怀中。

孟鹤堂并不安稳，感受到热源靠近本能地往后出溜，被周九良揽住腰就捞了回来，孟鹤堂挣扎了两下没挣扎动，嘟嘟囔囔说起了梦话：“哥哥...想睡。”周九良笑了，他随手扯过旁边的薄被子给孟鹤堂盖上：“哥哥也想睡你。”

作业只能等孟鹤堂醒后再开始写了，无所谓，反正夏日还长，周九良迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛，环在孟鹤堂腰间的手又紧了两分。

END


	2. Chapter 2

戳下方  
previous chapter


End file.
